Nuestro momento
by Danny815
Summary: Estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en él con el alma. Lukanette.
1. chapter 1

Las mechas azules de Luka se perdían en los rizos negros de Marinette, que tenía el cuerpo tensó al saberse observada de una manera tan íntima y profunda antes de empezar.

\- Si quieres que me detenga, yo..

-No -casi grito, antes de tragar de manera visible -quiero que lo hagas.

Luka sonrió antes de agachar nuevamente su rostro y concentrarse en la flor de la chica.

La cual se sintió estremecer cuando la suave lengua del guitarrista empezó a acariciarla de manera superficial. Provocándo que suspirara.

Cuando aceptó ser novia del chico no imagino que llegarían tan lejos. Lo había imaginado algunos meses atrás, cuando sus ansias empezaban a ser menos controlables durante las noches. Pero no fue hasta esa tarde en la que tenían el barco sólo que se dio la oportunidad.

-Nunca he hecho nada como esto- le aseguro cuando llevaban un rato besándose y las manos rasposas del guitarrista acariciaban su cintura.

-No tiene que sea ahora, Mari - le aseguro con una sonrisa, listo para ofrecerle hacer cualquier otra cosa.

\- Yo quiero.

Y las manos masculinas (más grandes que las suyas y bastante habilidosas) recorrieron su cuerpo, robandole suspiros hasta que terminaron en esa situación.

Con él con el torso desnudo, incado y ella con las piernas libres de sus pantalones, abiertas ante el chico.

La simple idea de que sus fantasías empezaban a hacerse realidad hacia que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Seguramente el tacto de Luka la haría llegar a las nubes de una manera más placentera de lo que ella había hecho.

Ya que cuando ella lo hacía no podía evitar sentir vergüenza y detenerse al momento. Pero esa vez no seria así, quería estar con él, confiaba en él.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las atenciones. Soltando un ligero grito al sentir el pulgar del chico, que hacía círculos sobre su botón ya hinchado.

Conforme más suspiraba, Luka sonreía cada vez más. Acariciando el muslo de la chica con su mano libre.

-Luka... Más.

Marinette amaba el tacto de su novio. Siempre dándole caricias suaves que se contrarrestaban con las yemas duras que tenía de tanto tocar la guitarra.

Y haciéndola sentir la chica más hermosa del mundo cuando la abrazaba con fiereza, como si deseara que nunca se fuera de su vida.

Y ahora, acostada en su cama mientras que él besaba los labios de su entrepierna, deseaba estar así, para siempre.

-No aprietes tanto las piernas - le pidió Luka apenas separándose para poder hablar - No me dejas moverme.

El aliento del guitarrista la hizo estremecerse mientras su cerebro intentaba acatar la petición.

\- Lo siento - le aseguro, apenada de que le hubiera hecho daño.

-Tranquila, hermosa.

Cuando el chico regreso a su tarea no dudo en ser un poco más hostil, metiendo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de la chica al tiempo que subía el rostro hasta el de ella y empezar a bombear.

-¡Ah! -exclamo al tiempo que abría más las piernas ante él, que se limitaba a observar el rostro sonrojado de la femina.

-¿Te gusta? -pregunto, temiendo lastimarla.

-M-más -contesto para después abrazarse a la espalda ancha del chico, atrayendola más a ella.

Provocando que el chico gruñera al sentir el busto de la chica impactar contra el suyo y maldiciendose mentalmente por no quitarle la blusa antes.

Pero no importaba. Siguió bombeando cada vez más rápido y fuerte, según le pedía la chica que recorría con sus uñas su espalda al sentir dos dedos del chico moverse en su interior.

\- Más, m-más. Máás...

Marinette cerró tanto como pudo las piernas contra la cadera masculina. Contrayendose contra los dedos del Luka, que seguían moviéndose, deteniéndose sólo al sentir que las piernas femeninas dejaban de apretar su cadera.

Inalando y exhalando pesadamente mientras Luka besaba su cuello.

-Eres hermosa.

-Luka.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

El chico la miro sorprendido antes de reír y besar castamente sus labios.

-Tantas veces como quieras -aseguro, contorneando las piernas de la chica hasta llegar al filo de su blusa que, está vez, no sería un impedimento si es que ella decidía apretar su pecho contra él otra vez.

 _merezco un review?_


	2. chapter 2

Marinette se sintió un poco sorprendida cuando la madre de Luka le permitió subir al barco aún cuando sabía que su hijo estaba dormido. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue encontrarlo de tal modo.

Tumbado boca arriba, con el torso desnudo y una notable erección bajo la sábana.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¿Quizás debió llamar primero?

Aunque por otro lado la imagen le recordaba alguna escena picante que había visto en un par de películas. Donde un chico era despertado por las atenciones de su novia por debajo de la sabana.

Y aunque nunca había hecho algo así, no podía negar que había pensadonen hacerlo. Ya que en su primer encuentro (que había sucedido un par de semanas atras) Luka se había centrado solo en su placer. Acariciandola y besandola.

Era justo que ella correspondiera sus atenciones... ¿no?

Despues pensó que la madre del chico estaba en el barco, pero recordó las decenas de veces que había estado ahí. En ninguna se había aparecido dentro del camarote.

Dejo a un lado su bolso junto con su chaqueta negra, incandose al filo de la cama antes de inmiscuirse debajo de las sábanas. Agradeciendo su buena suerte. pues el varón tenía las piernas abiertas, permitiéndole acercarse.

Espero unos segundos, asegurándose de que su novio no había despertado por su intromisión en su espacio Y, con cuidado jaló hacía arriba el resorte de su boxer negro para después bajarlo. Liberando el miembro del chico.

En ese momento lo supo, eso no iba a caber en su boca. No había manera.

Pero no iba a retractarse en ese momento. Jaló por última vez su cuerpo para acercarse más a la parte donde deseaba brindar sus atenciones, sacó su lengua y dio una caricia con ella en toda la longitud del varón.

Sintió las piernas de Luka removerse ligeramente, mientras acariciaba con su labio inferior la punta que se alzaba frente a ella.

Siguió con esas suaves caricias, atreviéndose lentamente a movimientos mas osados. Moviendo de manera circular su lengua en la punta y besando su longitud hasta que decidió posar sus manos. Subiendo y bajando lentamente sus manos, obteniendo gruñidos cada vez más altos de su novio.

Sin pensarlo más relamio sus labios antes de introducirlo en su boca, subiendo y bajando su mano de manera suave en la parte baja para acompañar dicho movimiento.

Pero la posición le resultaba muy incómoda.

No tardó en continuar el movimiento con su mano, sacando a su boca de la ecuación. La cual se centró en besar las pelotas que, hasta ese momento, llamaron su atención.

Disfrutando de la textura rugosa que contrarrestraba con la suavidad de su falo.

-¡Aaah! -Luka dobló las rodillas al tiempo que se liberaba tras su gruñido.

-¡Ah! -un líquido blanco manchó la sábana junto a la mano de la femina que dada la impresión se hizo hacía atrás.

Como si sus actos se borrarán con tan sólo alejarse.

-¿M-marinette? -Preguntó Luka tras escuchar el corto grito de su novia.

-¿S-sí Luka?

-¿Por qué..? - la pregunta sin terminar hizo abochornar a la muchacha, que se puso más roja al tiempo que salía de debajo de las sábanas.

-¿No te gusto? -Luka la tomó de la muñeca, jalandola hasta él, obteniendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa antes de poder besarla.

-Creo que son los mejores días que me han dado.

-¿L-lo hice bien?

-Fue perfecto, pero a la siguiente prefiero estar despierto. ¿Si? - Marinette empezó a reír, ante el cosquilleo que le provocaban los mechones del chico que se movían sobre su cuello.

Dejando besos al filo del cuello de su blusa.

-Dalo por hecho.

 _y bien? merezco un reciew?_ _gracias por sus comentarios!_


End file.
